After Midnight
by Lord Rekhyt
Summary: During a conference in New York, Anthony and Ian finally give in to the feelings building up between them. Inspired by Blink 182's "After Midnight". Ianthony.Rated M for a reason.


_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Smosh!

_**Warnings: **_Rated M for slash and language. You have been warned!

Inspired by Blink 182's "After Midnight"

This is my first Smosh fanfiction, so reviews would be greatly appreciated!

_**After Midnight**_

The night air was cool and soothing on my warm skin as Anthony and I burst out onto the rooftop, drunk as lords and grinning like idiots. We were having a celebration of sorts now that Anthony and Kalel had broken up, this time for good. Despite the fact that the break up had hurt Anthony a little, he was more relieved than anything else, and so was I. Kalel had never been the one for him.

We were in New York on a business trip, some collaboration video with a bunch of YouTube stars, and the day before our big meeting Anthony had received the call. He had wandered into the corridor of the building, and after a few moments I could hear his voice rising and heated words being said. I knew it was her. Only she could get him that mad that fast.

Now we were here; the meeting was over, and there had been a small party afterwards. Anthony had decided that he wasn't going to be torn up about the break, and he made it clear that it was something to celebrate rather than mourn.

"Let's face it, Ian," he had told me earlier, handing me a glass of wine, "Kalel was a bitch. I can do better than her."

After that, we began hitting the shots. The noise inside the room was intolerably high, a thick haze of smoke permeating the air, and there were bodies everywhere, either drinking like us or grinding to the beat of the music in the most sexual ways. And so we drank; whiskey, tequila, rum… My throat and stomach were burning in protest, so I toned it back to just beer, although by that point I was already too far gone.

Once we had had enough, we grabbed one last beer each and wandered off, and eventually found our way onto the roof. Anthony took a long drink from his bottle of beer and smiled at me drunkenly, his eyes slightly unfocused. He gripped my waist and drew me closer to him, kissing me softly before looking out over the city.

Kissing was nothing new for us. For years there had been feelings between the two of us, though we had never really acted on it for some reason. There was the occasional kissing, and cuddling on the couch, but never anything more than that. We sometimes spoke about what there was between us, and we had both admitted more than once that we had strong feelings for one another, but we just never did anything about them.

"The view here is awesome." I commented, looking at the lights of the city. Anthony nodded beside me, taking another drink of his beer. Setting it down, he placed his hands on the wall at the edge of the building and lifted himself onto it carefully before standing up and looking at the city once more. I instantly became nervous, knowing that one false step would mean his death.

"Come down from there." I told him, my words faintly slurred.

"No way, man." He replied, his voice soft and quiet. "It's such a rush, standing on the edge like this, you know? One wrong move and it's all over."

Now I was becoming worried. Anthony never spoke like this, was rarely ever depressed, and was certainly not suicidal.

"What are you saying, Ant?" I asked cautiously.

"Nothing." He replied with a cavalier shrug. "It's not like I'd do it. But it really is a rush. Come up here, take a look for yourself."

I shook my head, almost falling over when even that simple action nearly caused me to lose my balance.

"No way. I'd fall straight to my death if I got up there. I'm too drunk."

Anthony turned to me and grinned. "I'll hold you steady."

I shook my head again. "Why don't you come down here rather and hold me steady? I feel like I'm gonna be on the ground any second now."

Anthony grinned again and offered me his hand. I took it in my own, thinking that he would use it as leverage and jump down, but at that point he slipped forward and crashed into me, sending us both sprawling out on the concrete. I felt my skin tear a little across one elbow as I hit the ground, and Anthony scraped one of his knees in the fall, but we were both laughing uncontrollably. Anthony was on top of me, pinning me to the ground, and he took advantage of the position by kissing me again. It was a soft, gentle kiss, filled with the things we felt but never said aloud. I could feel the passion coming off of him in waves, and it made my head spin as I raised my arms and wrapped them around his neck. I felt his hands in my hair, the warmth of his body pressed against mine. My heart was beating fast, and so was his. Eventually he pulled away for air, a faint blush staining his cheeks, though I don't know if it was caused by me or the alcohol. His chocolaty eyes were staring intensely into my blue ones, seeming to search my soul.

"Why have we never had something more than just friendship?" he whispered, his fingers still laced in the locks of my hair.

"I don't know." I replied honestly.

"Have you ever wanted to?" he asked me.

"I've thought about it a few times." I confessed. "But then Kalel came along…"

His gaze dropped from mine. "I've thought about it a lot, even when I was with Kalel. No one will ever get me like you do…"

I reached up and pulled him down for another kiss. When we broke apart, the blush was even more noticeable. He began giggling, and so did I. After all, we were both still fairly drunk. I swallowed thickly, a lump having formed in my throat at the question that was burning in my mind.

"Do you want us to be something more?" I whispered softly. A slight breeze ruffled his hair, causing it to fall casually over one eye, and I brushed it away from his face.

He smiled at the light touch and looked into my eyes again before giving me a chaste kiss. "Yes, I do. Ever since we started with Smosh, we've spoken about our future in terms of forever. And I want that. Forever, with you. I thought that I could be content with having you just as a friend, but…"

I nodded. "The feelings never faded, even with time. And it doesn't get any better; it just builds up and becomes an obsession."

He grinned at me, understanding my words better than anyone else could.

"You've wormed your way into me, you know." He told me. "And I think I stole a part of you, too."

"You have, and I'm glad you did." I murmured, kissing him again. "It's yours."

He smiled at me warmly, the most dazzling smile I had ever seen. "We'd better get back down to our room. We have to start filming in the morning."

I nodded and accepted Anthony's hand as he helped me to my feet.

"What time is it?" I asked, brushing dirt from my shorts.

He glanced at his watch, his eyes taking a second to focus. "It's after midnight."

And with that we left the roof.

It was rough going. Now that we were moving again, the alcohol began flowing through our systems once more, and we were staggering from side to side as we walked. We entered the stairwell, beginning a long and treacherous descent. At one point, Anthony lost his footing and ploughed straight into me, causing us to both fall on the step we were currently on. His arms wrapped around me, holding me to his chest.

"We could just sleep here." He murmured drowsily, his fingers tracing patterns on my back.

"Come on." I said, helping him up. "We're nearly there, you big lug."

We stumbled down the warm hallway together, a tangle of legs and arms, until we came at last to our room. Anthony slipped the keycard into its slot and opened the door, dragging me in behind him. The second the door closed, his lips crashed against my own, and our tongues began to glide over one another.

"I can't get you out of my head." He told me between kisses.

"I never stop thinking about you." I replied. "Never. You're on my mind all the time, your voice is always in my head. I've wanted you for the longest time..."

Our lips connected again, this time with a desperate burning need. We began to stumble toward the bed. Anthony's hands gripped the hem of my shirt and tugged it up over my head before removing his own shirt. His chest, so much more tanned and athletic than my own milky complexion, pressed against me, and the skin on skin contact seemed to ignite something deep within me. I frantically clawed at his belt, and then at his jeans, until I finally had them undone and bunched around his ankles. He stepped out of them, his lips still on mine, and began pulling off his boxers as I removed my shorts and underwear. We hit the edge of the bed and fell, wrapped up in each other, onto the soft mattress. And that's when our naked bodies pressed together for the first time. I could feel the length of his shaft against my stomach, slightly wet with precum, and he moaned as he rubbed it against my skin. The friction made me moan too, as my own erection was grazed over his balls. I began trailing kisses down his chest while I palmed his scrotum. He groaned, fisting my hair as my mouth enclosed one of his nipples, alternating between sucking, licking, and biting at the hardened pink nub. His hips began to jerk slightly, rubbing is hard-on against my stomach. I placed a firm hand on his chest, making him stop, and moved my mouth over to the other nipple. The hand that had been cupping his balls now moved up, my fingernails grazing the length of his erection until I reached the tip. I swiped at the precum building there and rubbed it across the head of his member before grasping it and running my hand down. He gasped out my name loudly, his hand tightening in my hair, and I found that the pain actually turned me on further, setting my senses alight. I continued jerking him off while my mouth began to travel lower. I stopped to lick at his bellybutton, then moved down, past the thin trail of soft brown hair, and eventually to the base of his shaft. There, I leaned back, admiring the sight before me. Anthony was completely naked, his cheeks flushed red, his eyes half lidded and burning with both lust and, unless I was very much mistaken, love. His fit, tanned body was spread out, and I allowed my eyes to rake over every one of his gorgeous muscles before moving down to his crotch. And I wasn't disappointed. It had to be at least eight inches in length, only a little longer than my own, and proportionately thick. As I gazed at it, I found myself licking my lips. Anthony groaned again.

"Stop teasing me." He ground out from between clenched teeth. "You're driving me crazy!"

I smirked at him but lowered my head, licking at first before trying to fit as much of his cock into my mouth. I gagged slightly at first, not used to this sort of thing, but quickly learned how much I could take in, while using my hand to jerk him off at the same time. If Anthony's reactions were anything to go by, I was rather skilled at this, since he was writhing and moaning on the bed, clutching his fingers in my hair and saying my name over and over again. I ran my tongue up his shaft, feeling it throb inside of my mouth and making him shudder in pleasure, before moving my tongue to circle the head, occasionally flicking it over the slit. This caused Anthony's body to become completely rigid, and he'd become even louder. All of this happened in only a few minutes, and before he could get too into it he stopped me, patting the bed beside himself and motioning for me to lay next to him. Before I knew it, he had my rock hard member in his mouth while I was sucking on his, and it felt completely amazing. I became a little nervous when one of his fingers began circling my entrance, but I calmed myself easily enough.

_This is Anthony. I love him, and I trust him completely. _

He slipped his finger into me, and I felt that it had been coated in something slippery and wet. I hadn't even noticed that he had lubed it up before bringing it near me.

It felt… strange. Intrusive. But at the same time, there was another, underlying feeling to this new sensation. I could feel a faint pleasure from the action, and as he worked it further and further in, thrusting only a little deeper each time, the feeling became more pronounced, making my cock twitch in his mouth. I felt him smile around my dick, obviously aware of the new, pleasurable sensations running through me. I felt a second finger begin to prod at my entrance, and when it slid in I started to feel uncomfortable, and slightly sore. It wasn't anything too bad, but it filled me with trepidation. If two little fingers were enough to stretch me to the point of discomfort, what would his massive cock do? As I contemplated this, he pulled his member from my mouth, panting heavily.

"Oh god, Ian…" he moaned. "You're unbelievably tight…"

I merely grunted. The pain and discomfort were gone, and all that remained was pleasure. I found myself unconsciously pressing down against his fingers. Suddenly, it felt like a fire had been lit on my groin, and I gasped loudly as his deft fingers brushed against _something _inside of me. I didn't know what was happening anymore, and I could've cared less, as long as he did that again.

"Found it." Anthony murmured, taking my erection into his mouth once more. The combination of him sucking me off as well as brushing against the '_it' _he had referred to was nearly enough to send me over the edge. I barely noticed when a third finger entered me, except for a moment of pain at being stretch even further. Once the third digit was inside of me he began working them in faster and harder, constantly prodding at that odd place that made me feel like I was about to explode. Likewise, his mouth began to work over my erection furiously, and I whimpered and moaned his name over and over again, getting really close to climax. I warned him when I knew I couldn't hold it in any longer, but rather than pull away this seemed to encourage him even more. He pushed his head down onto my shaft, effectively deep-throating me, and his fingers pressed into me urgently. My vision went completely white, and I heard myself scream his name as I released into his mouth. My body jerked and shuddered, and my senses became overwhelmed with pleasure as I rode out my orgasm, Anthony sucking me until the last drop. As he slowly released my dick, careful not to spill any come on the bed, he swallowed manfully, licking his lips with apparent relish. Removing his fingers, he quickly moved up to kiss me, silencing my faint whimper at the loss of those fingers inside of me.

"Are you okay with this?" he asked, and I knew what he meant. He was asking my permission to fuck me. I nodded, looking him in the eyes, and kissed him again deeply.

He offered me the little red bottle of lubrication, his eyes clouded over lust, and I squirted a generous amount of the slippery substance onto my hand. I took his cock in my hand gingerly and began stroking his rock hard length, feeling it twitch every so often, frequently accompanied by a soft groan of satisfaction. I tightened my grip, and Anthony's breathing hitched in his throat. He arched his back slightly, thrusting into my hand, and I noticed a bead of sweat trickle down his perfectly sculpted chest and over his abs. I leaned forward and began to lick and bite at his neck, running my palm over the head of his erection and coating it in lube, and I swear he nearly lost it right there, because he had to grab my hand and stop me for a full minute while he regained control of himself. Once he was ready and properly lubricated, he kissed me and gently lifted me, placing me on my back before crawling in between my legs, not breaking contact with my lips. He pulled away only to place his tip at my entrance, and I felt a rush of both excitement and dread at what was about to happen.

"You ready baby?" he whispered, and I nearly melted right there.

"Yes…" I panted. "Oh god yes…"

He began sliding into me slowly, and I gritted my teeth, trying not to let the slight pain show on my face. Only the pain wasn't as slight as one may think. It wasn't overly bad, really, but nothing that large had ever entered there, and it was all I could do not to exclaim out loud. But just when I thought I wouldn't be able to hold back a complaint, he stopped, giving me time to adjust to his length and thickness.

"Any time you want to stop, you just have to say it, okay?" he said gently, and I nodded. To distract me, he began playing with my now flaccid member, coaxing it back into hardness as his fingers toyed with the sensitive head. It didn't take long for my dick to become hard again, and I was once again writhing in Anthony's firm, sure grip. He began to move again, pushing another two inches into me, but his ministrations to my groin were sufficient enough to divert my attention from the slight stinging this caused. He waited for me to adjust again, and I have to admit that it felt amazing to have him inside of me, warm and hard. My dick was fully hard by now, and he was slowly running his fingertips over the soft skin, tracing the veins. Then he pushed in again, and I let out a slight hiss of protest. He stopped instantly, but I just shook my head, urging him to continue. After a bit more pushing, I could feel his balls pressed against me and I knew that he was now fully sheathed inside of me. Again he stayed immobile, waiting for me to get used to his full, and rather impressive, length. I propped myself up on my elbows to kiss him, and it didn't take long before I began to arch my back and press down onto him, breathing heavily and running a hand over his chest, feeling every contour and playing with one of his lust-hardened nipples. He bit his lip and began to gently roll his hips to meet my movements, building up a rhythm. He arched his body this way and that, entering at different angles each time, until he hit that special spot again, making me gasp loudly and grind down onto him. After that, he made sure to hit that spot again with every thrust of his hips. He leaned forward, placing one hand on the bed beside my head and capturing my lips in a burning kiss while his other hand continued its persistent stroking.

Gasping for air, our lips separated.

"Anthony…" I moaned. "Please…"

With a grunt, Anthony pushed into me a little harder, and I saw stars bursting in front of my eyes. My arms came up to wrap around his neck, and I breathed in his musky scent.

"I love you…" he murmured into my ear. That's when the reality of it all really struck me. We weren't just fucking on a hotel bed in New York; we were making love for the first time, marking the moment when we were no longer just friends. Far from 'just friends', we were now boyfriends, lovers.

"I love you too." I replied, kissing his throat softly. With a final grunt, Anthony began moaning my name as he came deep within me. I could feel his member throbbing inside me, warm fluid filling me up, and it sent me over the edge for a second time that night. With a loud cry, I shot my load over both of our chests. The moment seemed to last forever, until, at last, Anthony collapsed on top of me, panting as heavily as I was.

"That was the best I've ever had." He said shakily. "I love you so much, Ian."

In reply I kissed him again, with less heat but with just as much passion as earlier.

After quick and separate showers, we crawled into bed, wrapped in each others arms.

"Why did we ever wait?" I asked. "This was perfect. You're perfect."

He ran his fingers down my chest, staring into my eyes. "I guess that was the longest build up to a relationship. But I think we're at the finish line now. You're the one for me, and I'll never care for anyone like I do for you, you know that, right?"

I smiled and nodded. "The same goes for me. You're my everything, the one I'll always miss when I'm not near you. You may drive me completely crazy sometimes, but I wouldn't have it any other way, Ant."

I was beginning to fall asleep, but I tried my best to fight the fatigue.

"I don't want to fall asleep." I said. "I want this night to last forever."

Kissing my forehead he pulled me tighter against his broad chest.

"This night will last forever." He told me. "Because every day is going to feel as amazing and perfect as this night was. As long as I'm with you, everything will be perfect."

With those words, I fell asleep in his arms, warm and comfortable and happier than I had ever been. It's true what they say about there being one person out there for you. And I had mine, now and forever. I had staggered home after midnight on more than one occasion in the past, but never had it been like this. Everything was now perfect.

_**The End**_


End file.
